


Resolve

by terrafied



Series: R76 Week 2K19 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rushed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafied/pseuds/terrafied
Summary: Soldier 76 gets help from an unlikely source.





	Resolve

Soldier 76 was no more than a ghost. First you saw him, then he suddenly disappeared. He had no attachments. Only questions. Questions that needed answering. Soldier 76 believed the answers to be in Talon. So he finds the connections. Raids former Overwatch bases in search of any hints of traitors. He wasn’t Jack Morrison. Jack Morrison was a naive idiot who stupidly thought they could help. Jack was too weak to do what needed to be done. A soft hearted good-for-nothing pretty boy. Jack Morrison had died when had failed to protect Gabriel Reyes from death. Unfortunately, Gabriel turned out to be alive, now a mercenary called Reaper. He kept on targeting Soldier 76 for some reason, beating him up badly. The worst part was that a part of Soldier 76 he’d thought dead had been dormant, really. It had woken up when he saw Reaper. It had recognized him as formerly Gabriel. And it kept believing that it was still Gabriel. That part of him was making him weak. Especially now, when he had to hide from many grunts. They had little to no skills, but that didn’t make them less dangerous. Pressed up against a crate, he reloaded his pulse rifle. Using the crate as a barrier between himself and the grunts, he shot at them to thin their numbers. He was so engrossed in keeping the grunts safe distance from himi that he barely noticed a grenade rolling near the crate that he was using for cover. Jack only noticed it when it blew up in his face. His last thought before passing out was, “Damn."

* * *

Reaper misted his way towards the damage. Looking towards the grunt that had thrown the grenade, he growled, “That was excess and unnecessary. Now you’ve drawn attention to our little stint here. Or do you not get what being part of an international terrorist organization means?” The grunt hurriedly apologized. “Yeah, don’t do that shit again,” Reaper growled. “I’ll go check for any witnesses and finish them off myself. ¿Sí?” The grunt gave a copy. With that, Reper walked into the clearing ruins. “Dios mio, where are you Jack?” He walked further into the smoke and saw a red visor. He’d found Jack again. Gently nudging Jack with his boot, he checked that Jack was really out for the count. When Jack didn’t twitch, Reaper took off his owl mask and kneeled. He cradled Jack’s head tenderly. Using his talons, he unclipped Jack’s visor and mask. Jack is finally getting some decent sleep, Reaper thinks with a dark chuckle. Using his nanites, he healed some of the damage to make sure Jack would recover in time not to be found out by the grunts. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against Jack’s pale cheek. Old habits died hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely reworking this.


End file.
